Oral care implements such as toothbrushes are typically used by applying toothpaste or dentifrice to a bristle section on the head of the toothbrush, followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity (e.g., the teeth or soft tissue such as the tongue and/or gums) with the bristle section. Furthermore, a growing cosmetic trend has been to whiten the teeth because white teeth are generally associated with a healthy and clean oral cavity. However, conventional teeth whitening requires a user to make multiple visits to a dentist or to apply a whitening solution to a tray and to then leave the tray in the user's mouth for a period of time. While tray-based systems are suitable, many people do not use them due to the fact that they tend to be uncomfortable and/or awkward. Moreover, in order to use a whitening tray, a user must keep the tray and the required components at hand. This not only requires extra storage space in already cramped bathroom cabinets, but also requires that the user remember to use the whitening system. Furthermore, these tray-based systems are not conveniently portable for transport and/or travel. These problems require a better way to deliver the whitening agent (and other oral care agents) to the teeth and a more convenient tooth whitening (and other oral care agent application) system for transport and/or travel.